Hunted Power
by MagicandDisney1234
Summary: A story that puts the cast from movies and TV shows together in this exciting adventure. With the mix of Harry Potter, Lovely Bones, Princess Protection Program, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, Chronicles of Narnia, The Last Song, and more.
1. Chapter 1 Accepted

Chapter One: Accepted to Victoria Hill Academy

Carter's Pov:

After sleeping on the ride up in this old train, I realized that we weren't there yet. I can't believe it! The sleep didn't help me at all. I guess I can look around while I have to wait another hour to get to Victoria Hall Academy. All I can see is the suitcases sitting above me and also there were the other students that were sitting and wishing that the school was a shorter distant.

I wonder what this school has for me. Boring classes? Annoying teachers? Dances that put me to sleep? I bet I would be the trouble maker or the silent student that people ignore.

After being in so many schools that is all I will expect. I also made too many friends in my lifetime and after I say my goodbyes to them I quickly forget who they are. Too many faces to remember so that's why I normally forget a lot of things in my mind.

I decided to sit with my arms folded with my legs crossed and just look out the window. The view was nice. I can tell we were in Virginia. All I can see is a huge lake with a forest behind it. It was a beauty to see but my mind was on something else. Why I was sent to this school? Normally someone would tell me but this time was different. So I had so many questions in my mind that I wanted to torn off my head.

Also, I wanted to know if there is others like me. Is there someone different? Strange? Odd? Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I have to get to this school quickly or I will get off of this train and I'll even run to get there. Now my hands were getting sweaty and my legs were hurting for crossing my legs too hard. Even biting into my lips didn't help. Now my lips were bleeding.

Suddenly I heard the train whistle blow. Finally! I'm here. So I grabbed my small suitcase from the top and carried it with me as the students were walking out of this old train. As we got to go outside I took a deep breath. Ahhh! It feels so good to be outside. The air here was so fresh. All I want to do is go for a jog out at the park outside the school every morning. I was so happy to be here. I begin to walk with the other students to the entrance of the Academy.

This school was so huge. It was bigger than any school I ever been to. It feels like going to Hogwarts. And I was a boy wizard who wanted to explore this amazing place.

Harry's Pov:

After being in other schools, this is seen odd to me. It was bigger and there were so many students here. It feels like the school was calling me. Weird but it's true. I just hope no one knows about my powers. At my last school, I used my powers to protect one of the kids being bullied by an adult. All I did was get mad and the ground suddenly shook and he fell and broke every part of his body. After that I decided to run away from that school. So my father thought about an idea to go to this school so here I am.

All I can do is just look around inside of this school. After one the teachers took as to an assembly room and left the room, it started to fill up with talking. The girls quickly clicked and became friends. The guys were wrestling with each other for fun and enjoyment. I decided to sit down and relax. My feet were hurting from sitting on the train for three hours and after walking three miles to the school, they were in so much pain.

As I was looking around still, a guy sat next to me. He was taller than me and he had blonde hair. He defiantly looked exhausted after the train ride.

"Hey, I'm PJ," he said to me after he sat down, "What's yours?"

"I'm Harry," I said to him.

"Do you know about this school? I'm kind of confused because my parents just told me to pack up and dropped me off at the train station ."

I looked at him in the eyes. I could tell he was a kind person. "I don't know. My dad did the same thing to me."

Then PJ signed and rubbed his hands together. "I heard about this school before. In a dream I had last week."

"In a dream?" I questioned him.

Suddenly he went silent. I think he was meant to not talk about it. I wanted to ask him something but by the time I opened my mouth, one of the teachers came in to greet the students.

We both just sat there watching as each student got to talk to the other teachers as they were walking in. Then one of the teacher walked towards us.

"Hello boys," she started to talk to us, "I'm Miss Nora and I will be your History teacher.

Without a choice we shook the teacher's hands and greet her. She was beautiful with her long brown hair in small curls.

"How come you boys are just sitting here and not greeting the other students," she asked us.

PJ just out his head down looking at the floor. I was looking at the teacher. "I guess we're still trying to get used to the school. For now it's kind of hard to know anyone here except we both just met." After saying that I felt relaxed and comfortable.

Then she gave me a smile and said, "I understand. People will get nervous on their first day. Take it easy for a week then you boys should check out the girls." After saying that she walked away from us.

I can't believe a teacher just said to go hunting for babes. Gosh! I looked at PJ and he smiled at me.

"That teacher was hot!" he finally said to me.

Then I smiled at him. "Do you know what?" I asked him.

"What?" he gave me the weird look.

"I think you been on the train too long and been in the sun too long…"

He gave me a hit on the arm and we both randomly laughed at each other. I could tell we're going to be good friends.

Susie's Pov:

In the assembly hall, I think I met with over a hundred students. I kept seeing face after face. A few asked me to be friends with them and how can I say no. I guess I'm a pushover. For me it's hard to say no to anyone.

As I was walking around greeting everyone I could see, a guy bumped into me and we both fell to the ground. I got up quickly and tried to help him.

"I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going," I said to him. I felt so bad. I'm so stupid not seeing him. He grabbed my hand gently and smiled.

"No. I'm sorry. I should of keep my eyes on my surroundings." He said then we walked off away from me.

It was weird. He didn't stay to talk to me. He just keeps on walking to wherever he was going. He even looked weird. I felt in my bones that he was hiding something. A secret. A dark secret? Oh well. I shouldn't worry about it. It's none of my business. Besides, I want to keep my powers a secret from the world.

The teachers then walked to the other room where the theater was. The students were following them. Each student including me took a seat as we were getting ready to hear the teachers out.

The principal stood in the middle of the stage as the teachers sat in the chairs on the stage.

"Welcome students of Victoria Hill Academy. I'm Mr. Tumble. And I will be your principal and headmaster of this school. It's a great pleasure to meet all of you. I think some of you are nervous because it is your first day here but this will be a great start for you. In this school we're here to discover talents. Kids that have dreams, goals, or things you need help to succeed in, we'll be there to support and help you all. Remember, this is still a school and school has rules. Remember, this is still a school and school has rules. First, you will obey the teachers and not become troublemakers. Your behavior is also important. If acting up and disobeying the rules, there will be punishments. Mostly, there are "special" places that the students are not allow in. First, in our library there is a back door to a room for only teachers so stay out! Also, our gardens have been use for classes and not to be use as hangouts. And lastly, stay out of the tower!"

After the ceremony was over, the students headed out to tour the school. Some students went to each classroom to see which teacher was theirs. Me and the other students went to tour the bedrooms. The girls bedrooms were five floors above the main floor and the boys were two floors above the girl's. Each room had a lobby room to chill out then each door that was there were the bedrooms. I went to check my bedroom. There were already four beds there and my stuff was already sitting on the wall.

I wanted to know who my roommates were. I knew I wasn't going to have the bedroom alone. Another girl entered the room and she smiled at me.

"Hello," I said to her. She shook hands with me.

"Hi, I'm Juliet."

"My name is Susie. Nice to meet you."

"I'm guessing we're roommates?"

"I guess. My bed is at the right hand corner of the room."

"Wow! My bed is next to yours."

"Great!" She was a sweet girl and she was so beautiful. The guys will fall in love with her in one day.

"So do you want to sit next to me at dinner?" She asked me.

I just nodded my head saying yes. My throat was so dry that I couldn't speak. We both started to unpack our suitcases and put our clothes in the closet we shared. We were still waiting for the other two girls that were supposed to be our roommates.

After half an hour, two regular girls entered our room. I think they are our other roommates. We greeted each other. One of them I meet at the assembly room. The other I never met but she was nice

I was so excited. This school is going to be great. I just hope nothing bad happens while I'm here.

Harry's Pov:

The guys and I were checking the bedrooms. The great thing is it's two floors above the girl's bedroom. Some of the guys went over the stairs to see each girl walking in and out of the rooms. They were whistling and howling at him.

Me and PJ decided to go into our bedroom. Me and him were roommates and our beds were next to each other. Our stuff was there too.

All day we both unpacked our stuff and laid on the beds to relax before dinner. PJ as looking at a picture while he was laying down. He looked sadly at it.

"Who's that in the picture," I asked him.

"My family," he replied.

I was looking at the picture then I notice a little girl in it.

"Who's that," I pointed to the girl.

"That's my sister. Her name was Alice. She died three years ago."

My stomach hurt after he said that. No wonder he was sad when he was looking at that picture.

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt so bad. I don't have siblings but losing someone you love is so hard.

"We were playing outside," he started telling me, "And a storm was coming our way but she and I wanted to keep playing. We didn't realize how bad the storm was. Then a big lightning bolt stroked me and Alice."

A tear was rolling down his face. "I survived but she didn't." He put the picture in a dresser next to his bed.

I knew how he felt. I lost my mother in a car crash when I was five. I remember it was the sad day for me.

Carter's Pov:

After two hours of touring the classrooms, I went to the girl's bedrooms. In my opinion, the rooms were better than the other schools. It had a nice lobby and four doors to each bedroom. I went into my own bedroom. In there was four beds. My bed was in the center of the room. Great! I'm in the middle of a girl's night talk. I'll never get some sleep.

I put my small suitcase on my bed. I started to open my big suitcase that was there. Quickly I stuffed my clothes in a dresser.

Suddenly I looked up at a girl who's bed was next to my. She was looking at me oddly.

"Why are you stuffing all your clothes in that!" she said angrily. "You're going to break it."

Oh great. A smart mouth girl. Like my other schools, there were tons of them.

"Sorry," That was all I got to say. I wasn't in a mood to fight with her. I took out my clothes and folded them neatly.

I was looking at her suitcase and I can see her name on it. It was written in silver letters.

"I'm Carter by the way." I try to act nice but not too nice. I didn't want to be soft around her.

"Call me Pauline." She said then put her clothes in the closet. We didn't talk to each other for one whole hour. Then she left the room quietly.

What was her problem? What did I ever do to her? Well there was nothing to do except ignore her till she can learn to be nice. Besides, I wanted to wait for the other students that were coming. I heard there was a second group of students coming on the train to our school.

Ronnie's Pov:

The train ride was so boring! There's nothing to do but to sit for three hours and look out the window.

All I could see was a lake, forest, trees, clouds,….boring! I just hope the school wasn't boring like this. Ugh! Why was I here? Why I was sent to this stupid school. Then I turned my attention back to the window. Now I can see is a open field with a few trees. And I can see a man hitting a woman and…What?

I looked at them with horror. Oh no! Not again! I'm seeing things. Then I looked at the other students on the train. They were just sitting there not paying attention. As I looked back at the window, the couples were gone. I keep seeing things. And it's even worse coming here.

Edmund's Pov:

While my sister was sleeping on my shoulder, I was looking around inside of the train. Some students were sleeping, looking out the window, or just sitting there. We been on this train for three hours and now my legs were hurting.

My attention was at a girl who looked like she was having a panic attack. Was she having a problem or this ride was making her lose control. It looked like though she was seeing a ghost. I felt bad for her.

"Excuse me miss," I was calling her. She then looked at me. "Are you okay?"

She dug her fingers into her hair. "Well, it was nothing. I think from this long trip is making me see things."

"What kind of things?" I asked her.

"I thought I witnessed a crime. There was a man that looked like he was beating up his wife or girlfriend."

"Oh. I see." Is she one of us? I don't know but it's too risking to ask. I didn't want to put me and my sister in danger.

Rosie's Pov:

As we got off the buses, I was praying that no one will recognize me. We finally arrived at the school as the night falls upon us. With the other students I walked to the school.

Everyone was gathering at the assembly room. I decided to act normal and try to talk to everyone as the teachers walked in to greet us. It was easy but also I had to be careful and not give out any full information. Otherwise, I will enjoy Victoria Hall Academy.


	2. Chapter 2 Friendship

Chapter Two: The Friendship Begins

Percy's Pov:

Everyone gathered into the dining hall for dinner. Me with the other boys sat together and we talked about the girls who sat at a table next to ours.

I was looking at that table where I saw a beautiful girl. She had blonde hair and those eyes. I love those eyes!

"Ummm Percy?" Suddenly my attention turned to Justin. He's one of my friends I met today.

"Sorry dude. I was just looking."

"Who is it?" He started to look at the girls and his attention looked at the girl next to my girl. Yes you heard me! My girl! This girl almost had the same hair color but this is was prettier. Justin couldn't keep his eyes off her.

I began to hit him on the head. "Hello? Is Justin there?" I was making fun of him. Then he slapped he so hard I fell off my chair and fell to the ground.

"Dude! What the heck?" I can't believe him! He just knocks me to the ground.

"You okay?" asked Edmund as he help me onto my feet.

"We just lost Justin. He's totally into is daydreams."

"Who?" asked Edmund. It was like he knew why Justin was daydreaming.

"He's in love with one of those girl." I pointed to the girl sitting next to my girl. Yes! I said it again!

His sister walked by us to get a seat at the girl's table. Edmund pause her for a moment.

"Hey Lucy, who's the girl right there?" He pointed to the girls again.

"That's Juliet and Susie," she said to him, "we share the same floor together." Then she walked to the table and sat down.

We also sat down because the principal was about to talk to us again. Although his talking was putting me to sleep.

"Hello students of Victoria Hall Academy! I hope you tours were great and you enjoy your rooms. Today is a day to celebrate you arrival but starting tomorrow, I hope your laziness is wore off and to have you minds ready for you first day of studies. Now, let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and suddenly the place was getting full of food. Ahhhh! Food! I love being a guy!

We guys started to starve the food into our mouths. I took a piece of turkey and put it into my mouth. Mmmmmm! This is what I been waiting for all day long.

Justin just took tiny bites of his food. His eyes were till on Juliet. I threw an apple at his head. He didn't move an inch.

PJ's Pov:

As me and Harry were eating, we were watching Percy threw an apple at Justin. I was surprise he didn't move to hit him. I would of done it.

"Just leave the man alone," I finally said to him.

"I can't help it," he said, "It's too funny."

"How would you feel if someone threw an apple at your head. You would hit them in the face."

"I agree," said Harry, "Just leave him alone,"

"You too are no fun," Percy said to us.

Susie's Pov:

Juliet and I sat together at dinner eating the best meal of my life. My mom's food is good but this food is way better. Even the turkey was cooked the way I wanted it.

I looked over at Juliet. She wasn't eating at all. I wonder why she hasn't touched her food.

"Are you feeling alright Juliet?" I asked her.

"I feel great." She was looking at a guy at the boy's table. He was tall and dashing.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Pauline.

"She's in love." I told her. Poor Juliet. She has fallen into the love curse. Now there was no hope for her.

Carter's Pov:

There was a girl sitting next to me. She just sat there eating her food like she was having tea with the queen.

"You don't know how to eat right?" I asked her.

"What?" she turned to look at me.

"This isn't Bucketon Palace." I helped her to hold her food without a fork and a knife. "Now you grab your bone of the turkey and eat away." I stuffed the chicken into my mouth.

The guys were looking at me strange. Even Harry, PJ, and Percy was looking at her oddly.

The girl started to eat like me. She thought it was fun. "Wow! This tastes way better like this."

Pauline was getting grossed out by her and stopped eating.

"What your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Rosli…I mean Rosie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm Rosie." She shook my hand and didn't know she had turkey stuff on her hands.

"I'm Carter."

Lucy smiled at us. She really enjoyed watching Rosie how to eat like a normal person.

Percy's Pov:

We were just looking at Carter. I never knew she can eat like a pig. It was kind of….cute.

Rosie's Pov:

After a wonderful dinner, me and my new friend Carter walked together to our bedrooms. I realized that ours beds were next to each other. I was so happy. We both sat on the bed together.

"So, where are you from," She asked me.

Omg! I didn't think of a place that I was from. I'll just say what's in my head. "I'm from... Canada."

"Canada? I never have been there before. What is it like?"

"Umm…. Very beautiful. The best place there is….Queensland."

"Isn't Queensland in Australia?"

"There is a place with that name in Canada."

"Okay?"

I had a bad feeling she's found out who I am. I can feel it. She'll keep asking me questions and sooner or later I have to tell her the truth.

"It must be nice to live there," she said, "I wish I can go there. I been to a lot of…nothing."

Was she hiding something? Oh well. It's none of my business. Just as long as my secret is safe.

"Thank you for helping me out," I said to her.

"No problem."

Harry's Pov:

It was turning into a party room in the guy's bedrooms. Justin and Percy was joking around and having fun while I was trying to sleep. They were yelling in my ear to play around and see if I attack them. Luckily, I had an extra pillow on me and I threw it at them.

"Okay. You win!" said Percy, "We're going to bed anyway."

They both hopped into the beds and started to have a pillow fight.

"This is going to be a long night," I said and covered my head with a pillow. PJ was already asleep. I wonder how he does that with all of this noise.

"Hey Harry!" Percy threw the pillow at me. Now it was war. I jumped out of the bed and join the pillow fight. I couldn't believe it but I was having fun.

Suddenly Edmund enters the room. Percy threw a pillow at him and he fell to the ground.

"Percy you idiot!" I shouted to him, "He wasn't part of this."

I ran to Edmund on the floor. He looked okay but he was mad.

"Sorry Edmund," said Percy.

Without thinking Edmund pick up the pillow and threw it at Percy knocking him to the ground.

"Good night." Edmund gave a smile and walked out the room.

Percy was so mad but instead he went to his bed. Finally! I walked to my own bed and laid on the soft pillow.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

**Chapter Three: The Day of Discovery**

Harry's Pov:

I try to wake PJ up. He was screaming in his sleep. Finally he woke up and was breathing really hard.

"Better?" I asked him.

He looked at me. His face was so pale that I thought he as a ghost.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"This was your fifth nightmare in the last two weeks."

"I know." He got out of bed and got dressed to get ready for class. I never had seen him so pale like the other times. Was he dreaming about his sister?

"Hey! Good Morning!" Percy said as he got out the bathroom. He looked at PJ and his face went from happy to scared.

"Is it the nightmare again?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered for him.

Suddenly the boys in the room were quiet. Even after we left our room and went to class. I really wanted to help PJ but he won't tell me what's going on with his dreams.

As got into the classroom, Miss Norma was already writing today's lesson on the board. I was surprise PJ didn't even smile at her today. He will always try to flirt with her. I'm guessing the dream he had lately was so bad.

Miss Norma turned around to us and her eyes were on on PJ. I think she knew there was something wrong with him.

"PJ? You okay sweetheart?" asked the teacher.

He was looking down the whole time. Then he put his head up and looked at the teacher. Now he was more pale than ever. He was being to look sick.

"I'm...fine," he finally said.

Then the teacher turned her eyes on the other students to begin class. "Today class, we will learn something different. Instead of learning of what we normally do, we're going to study about ourselves and each other. We have to learn to bond together. And the only way to do it is to learn about each other. What is our favorite hobby? What is are desires? What do we want to do with our lifes? How we are going to help each other with our problems?

Suddenly I realized that this wasn't suppose to be our lesson today. She changed it for PJ. At first I though it was weird that she would cancel our lessons for this. Then it gives me a chance to help PJ so I smiled at Miss Nora.

Carter's Pov:

Was Miss Nora on crack? We were suppose to learn about different countries and today's country was Japan. But somehow I found this to be a good idea. Maybe I can figure out more about Rosie.

Miss Nora passed each student a piece a blank paper. I picked up the paper. All I can see is nothing except lines.

"With this piece of paper, said Miss Nora, "You will write a report about your partner. And your partner will write about you. I will pick out your parnters by reading your names off of this list."

She picked up the clipboard and used her pencil to point at the list.

Ronnie's Pov:

I had a bad feeling about this project. I didn't want to tell anyone about my secret. If I did, they'll report me and the next thing will be me in prison or Area 51 because they'll think I'm an alien.

"Rosie and Harry," said the teacher. "You two will be partners. Percy and Lucy. You two will be parnters."

I began to sink in my chair. What was I going to do?

"Damon and Carter. Justin and Juliet."

What? She picked the two that were already dating each other. That's not fair!

"Susie and Draco. Pauline and Ron. Edmund and Ronnie." That was it! There was my name being announced. I'm doomed! I suddenly woke up by the bell.

"Okay class. That will be your homework tonight. Get along with your partners and if you have any concerns let me know."

After she said that I begin to ran out of that room and all I did was hide in the bathroom and cried.

Susie's Pov:

After class I saw Damon in the hallway. I remember him bumping into me on my first day here. Carter was so lucky to have him.

Now I was on a quest to find Draco. He kind of disappeared after class. Maybe I should tell the teacher but I wanted to settle this first. I got to my locker to get my books for my next class.

Suddenly my eyes were off the locker and at a blonde boy next to me. This must me Draco. My mind begin to question him thinking there was something wrong. I closed my locker and walked to him. I smiled at him trying to be polite. He looked away from his locker and at me. He had beautiful eyes but also I can see a dark side to them.

"Hi, I'm Susie. And I'm your partner for Miss Nora's project," I said to him.

"Oh." That was all he got to say to me. And he walked away from me.

"Hey! What about the project?" But he was gone by the time I said something.

I can't believe he didn't say hello to me. What a jerk! Oh well. I'll find a way to do this project. Even if I'll follow him to his room. What am I saying! I'm not allowed in the boy's room.

I saw Pauline walking in the hallways and I decided to walk with her.

"Hey Susie," she cried, "How's your partner doing?"

"I think I'll never get this project done," I said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"My partner just walked away when I told him we were partners."

"That's terrible!"

"I'll find a way to get to him." I walked off from her and headed to class. I saw Harry in the classroom already. It was only me and him in class before anyone else.

"Hello Susie!" he said to me.

"Hi Harry."

"I guess we're the only ones here."

"Yeah." He was so cute. And extremely kind. I just wish I was like the other girls. They can flirt without having problems and I'm not like that.

"How was your partner?" he asked me.

Boy that was a stupid question. All I got to say was he's a bad partner and I can't even talk to him.

"Well," I started to talk, "He's ….different. And I'm guessing he's shy because he won't talk to me." Well this was a good way to tell him.

"He won't talk to you? Who is it?" he asked.

"Oh. I got Draco."

"I see," he said to me.

"Do you know him?"

"Kind of."

"Can you try to talk to him? I tried to but I think he didn't want to talk to me."

"Well, Draco's hard to talk to," he said.

"Why?"

"He kind of...a troublemaker."

I knew it! I can sense trouble with him. I wondering what Draco's hiding.

"How much of a troublemaker?" I asked him.

"No one knows. He's always hiding something and at the same time tries to cause trouble with no problems."

He was looking at me with his beautiful green eyes. I can sense something was wrong with him but not as bad as Draco. How I can sense him as he was worried about something. Or someone.

"So, what was wrong with PJ?"

He signed. "He's been having alot of nightmares lately. I want to help him but he won't let me."

"Poor PJ. He's a very sweet guy."

"He is."

"Is there a way I can help?"

"If there is, I'll let you know." he smiled at me.

Now the other students were walking into the classroom. Harry sat at his desk and I had no choice buit to go sat at mine desk.

I saw Draco walking in. As I saw him and smiled, He gave me the dirty look and sat down. Now I can sense him very badly and I knew he was no good.

Ronnie's Pov:

I was walking outside after a long day of school. The sun was setting behind me. All I can think about was the future of me if I told Edmund my secret. I looked up at the tower of the school. The questions were beginning to fill my head. Why did the principal wanted us to stay away from there?

The tower was so high I can picture Rapunzel with her long golden hair and she makes it a rope. I so badly wanted to climb on her hair and crawl my way to the tower and I see a little girl and...what? A little girl? What she doing in the tower? No one is supposed to be in that tower.

The girl looked like to be seven years old. She had golden hair and her clothes looked really old. Was I seeing the dead again? Did this girl die in that tower? Who was she?

I can feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

"Hello Ronnie. I'm Edmund. I believe we met before on the train."

It was true. On the long train ride, Edmund wanted to know if I was okay and I told him I was seeing things.

"Oh yeah!" I cried out. "I remember you. You were on the train too."

"Yes. You said you were seeing things."

My heart sinked in my chest. He was beginning to question me like he was a police officer.

"Yeah."

"You want to go to the park?" he asked me.

"Sure." I didn't want to fight him and be rude in anyway.

We both walked to the park as the night was falling. It was a beautiful park with a lake and the garden.

Edmund and I sat on the grass next to the lake. The moon was over us and it show a light so it wasn't as dark out here.

He looked at me with a smile and got out a piece of paper. I knew it had something to do with our project.

"Do you have a pencil on you?" he asked me.

I reached into my book bag and pulled out one of my pencils and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, "I guess I forgot my pencil in my room."

"No problem," I said to him.

"So, this there anything you want to tell me about yourself?"

This is it! The moment of truth. Well, here it goes.

"Well, I really love the color red."

He begins to write down what she saids.

"Favorite color: Red. Anything else?" he asks me.

"I love ….this school."

He writes again. "Loves this school."

I didn't want to give him the full details about me. Also I didn't want to lie to him. He was a nice guy.

"Is there more you want to tell me about yourself?"

I sadly looked down. I should tell him the truth. Maybe he'll understand.

"Well, there's one thing I been hiding from everyone."

He gave me a sad look and held my hand. "It's okay. If there is anything you want to tell. I promise not to tell anyone. In fact,.."

He laid his other hand on the grass and with one touch, I saw as he grew a flower from his finger tips.

"Wow!" My heart was lifted so high. I was so amazed by his gift.

"I'll keep you're secret if you will keep mine." he said with a smile.

"Wow," I signed, "My secret isn't as great as yours."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

I signed again, " I can sense ghosts. They surround me like they know me. Today I saw a little girl in the tower. I looked up and there she was."

"A little girl? In the tower? I thought we're not suppose to be there."

"I know but I think it's a ghost."

Wow." He said, "I thought me and my sister were the only ones here with..."

"Wait! You're sister was powers?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She can read minds."

"No way!"

He laughed at me. "Way!"

Carter's Pov:

After a painful day of school, all I want to do was to lay on my bed and sleep for one hundred years. I couldn't find Damon anywhere. I never seen a guy so busy with school. Ugh! Rosie can into the room. She looked sad.

"Rosie? You okay?" I asked her.

"Carter? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

She hopped on my bed and we both sat together.

"So, what's up?"

"I'm scared Carter."

"Scared? Of what?"

"I don't know. I promise myself I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

She hugged me and I had no choice but to hug her back.

"Promise me we'll be best friends forever."

"I promise."

"Here's the problem. I'm not suppose to be here."

"Why?"

"I'm on the run."

Her on the run? From what? Then the other girls entered the room and Rosie went silent. She went back to her bed. I can see her crying herself to sleep that night. Now I felt so bad for her. What did she mean that she was on the run?


End file.
